The Toilet Song
The Toilet Song is a Wiggles song from The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!. Lyrics Album Version Lachy: Can you take the toilet challenge? Can you sit on the toilet for this whole song? And at the end you can press the button to flush. How does that sound? Emma: First, are you sitting on the toilet? Oh, great! Are you ready? Okay, here we go. Emma and Lachy: Are you sitting on the toilet? See what you can do. Now you're sitting on the toilet. You can do a wee or a poo. Emma: Now try it. Do you feel it coming? Any luck? Oh, that’s okay. Let's try it again. Lachy: We’re halfway through the toilet challenge. You’re like a prince or princess on a throne. Can you feel anything coming soon? Good luck! Emma: Okay. Let’s try it again. Are you ready? Here we go. Emma and Lachy: When you sit on the toilet. Like a prince or a princess on a throne. When you sit on the toilet. You can do a wee or poo on your own. Emma: (gasps) You did it! You sat there for the whole song. And now it's clean up time. Now you can press the button and flush the toilet after the count of three. Are you ready? One, two, three, flush! Yippee! DVD Version Lachy: Well, you're in the foyer of the ballet show And you may feel like you need to go To the toilet with your mum or dad... Right this way. Emma: (gasps) There are the dancing ushers, showing you the way to the bathroom, to use the toilet. Off you go. Emma and Lachy: Are you sitting on the toilet? See what you can do. Now you're sitting on the toilet. You can do a wee or a poo. Emma: Now try it. Do you feel it coming? Any luck? Oh, well done. It's time to flush. Lachy: Well done to Felix. He went to the toilet. He washed his hands and now he's eating popcorn. Now Amelia's going to the toilet before the show With Mum. Emma: Don't forget, if you're at the ballet and you need to go to the toilet, like Felix or Amelia, Mum or Dad will take you. Emma and Lachy: If you want to go to the toilet, A good time to go is before the show. There's a sign to the toilet. Tell your mum or dad if you want to go... Emma: (gasps) You did it! You went to the toilet and now it's clean up time. Now you can press the button and flush the toilet after the count of three. Are you ready? One, two, three, flush! And don't forget to wash your hands. Song Credits * Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Alex Keller (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Trivia * The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 17th 2019. * This is the first song to be animated in a decade. * Super Simple Songs released this song. *Although it is animated on The Wiggles' YouTube Channel , it is not on the Big Ballet Day! DVD. Also, the lyrics on the DVD are changed so they can sound more sense about going to the bathroom in the theatre foyer (lobby in America) before the show. The DVD version also mention Felix Paddick and Amelia Sivashanmugam's names. * Henry and Shirley Shawn cameo in this song. Goofs * Every time Anthony plays the acoustic guitar in the animated version, it sounds electric. Gallery See here Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Music Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggles Week on Super Simple Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Songs that have song lyric differences Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Shirley Shawn the Unicorn songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs